Why Don't You Age?
by VivGlam
Summary: One Shot! A secret makes a woman woman... That seems to be the only answer Chris Vineyard can give, if she is ever to be asked, "why don't you age?" again. What's the dirty little secret that makes her wants so much for Sherry's death? R & R please :)


**Detective Conan: One Shot: Why don't you age?**

_A/N: Hey guys, this is my second DC fanfic, and it's the first about Vermouth. It's my personal opinion why Vermouth doesn't age, why she hates Haibara Ai and her thought about God. May be OOC, anyway... Review please~_

_Disclaimer: DC isn't mine._

"Why don't you age?" Jodie's absurd question echoes itself in my mind, finding its way to escape.

"A secret makes a woman, woman." What a pathetic answer to fool everyone, to fool myself. The answer itself, it can only be appropriate if I'm a real woman.

It's That Person and the Miyano scientists to be blamed.

I take a sip of Sherry, though I know it's impossible to get that drunk, that I can forget everything.

1997, when the entire world is shocked by the birth of Dolly, the first cloned sheep, I was already 13. Human beings are so pathetic, so full of ignorance. But that's the only reason they don't fall from grace, fall from God's love.

No one should forget how Adam and Eve were exiled, banished from Eden, because they knew what they shouldn't.

The moon reflects faintly the light of the sun, showers my room the only source of light. I couldn't help but being reminded of my fate, to be the reflection of a dead, to be the substitution of a traitor, to be the 'daughter', Chris Vineyard that Sharon Vineyard didn't plan nor wish to have.

I let another sip of Sherry in to my mouth; allow the dryness of it lingers in my throat.

I could never forget the night when a woman dressed in black, sitting with her leg crossed on the coach in my apartment, was waiting, for me. That night, I was 19.

As I tried to make up my mind what was happening and thinking of a way to react, that woman, who looked extremely familiar, walked to me and placed a notebook in my hand.

"It's my diary, to help you playing my role better, when I'm a goner, which is very soon to be. Believe it or not, everything stated inside is the truth, which I'm sure you'd like to know." That's all she said, before I came up with anything to say, she disappeared.

Since that mysterious night, I read nothing at all other than the woman's diary, with endless questions piled up in my head. Who is she? How does she know me? Why did she hand me her diary? What does she mean?

I found myself getting bewildered, more and more as the pages passed. I couldn't bring myself to believe that it's the truth, but deep inside, I know if this isn't the truth, there's no truth remained for me, for I knew nothing about my past.

All I knew was my name is Chris Vineyard.

All I knew was I don't have parents like any other child.

All I knew was I can't have a life that everyone else have, that of a normal life.

All I knew was to kill as ordered by That Person, without asking for purpose.

That woman in black is Sharon Vineyard, who's also known as Vermouth. She appears as an actress, but actually is a high ranked member of a certain organization called Black Organization. In reality, she is a NOC. With no direct order from CIA, she penetrates through the BO and eventually becomes one of the high ranking members so that she can collect information.

However, the CIA began to lose their trust towards her as a result of her going too far. She had to work on her own to collect information and while persuading the CIA to trust her, she planned to eliminate the BO completely. Later then, she found out that That Person suspected her since 20 years ago, but for some reasons, That Person didn't take any action.

Lately, she figured out my existence and began to investigate. It was then that she found out That Person took her DNA sample 20 years ago and asked the two scientists, Atsushi and Elena Miyano to make a copy of her. I, apparently, was the succession of the duplication. The surrogate mother was then murdered to make sure no one other than That Person and the Miyano know about the crime.

I was made, not only so that That Person wouldn't lost Sharon Vineyard's intelligence and talent, but also to not raise any suspicion among the CIA, even the BO members.

That Person seems to already figure out her plan against the BO, therefore take action to eliminate her. Before she reached her mortal end, she handed her diary to me so that I know the truth and, by luck, have the will to carry out her plan for her...

The truth is I am nothing but a clone.

I take a few gulps of Sherry, empty my glass, so that I can pour myself another glass.

Soon enough then, I learnt that my parent, though in an asexual way, Sharon Vineyard was vanished. I knew that only because That Person came to meet me in the apartment and tell me that my time to be what I destined to be had come.

I can never ever allow myself forget That Person's facial expression that time... His grey eyebrows raised to a wicked height, thin lips curled to a devilish angle, as if telling me it's my honour to serve myself as his puppet.

From then, I'm Sharon Vineyard. I'm Chris Vineyard. I'm Vermouth.

I breathe in the scent of Sherry before emptying the entire glass of Sherry.

Now that the two scientists had kicked the bucket, for fuck's sake, the truth is buried along with their and Sharon's bodies. That Person probably thinks that he's the only one who knows the truth, while I already know everything and act like I know nothing, waiting for a chance to revenge.

Now who's more pathetic? A man who's comfortable in a dangerous position because of his ignorance? Or a woman who's existing as a guilty being, and still existing just to destroy her reason of existing?

I smirk. I help myself standing up while grabbing a handful of darts which lay on my desk. Although my mind is slightly affected by alcohol, but aiming to that particular face on the dart board and hit it is no big deal. Not after I'd done it thousands of times.

Sherry...

Why? How can she, Hell Angel's daughter live? What's her right to live as a normal being? How can she live, when I, the creation of her parents, merely survive to ensure the end of That Person, ensure the end of Black Organization?

Please, be there no God. For if there is, I'd be burnt in the eternal fire, for I'm not His sheep that he'd recognize. I'm a creature having no right to long for Eden...


End file.
